Sales of off-road vehicles such as Sports Utility Vehicles (SUVs) and all-terrain vehicles have sky-rocketed in the United States, accounting for over 25 percent of all new-vehicle sales in 2004 and representing almost 14 percent of all registered vehicles in the nation, with more than 22 million on the road. However, when people drive these vehicles off-road or in areas of the world having poor road systems, the bodies of these vehicles can be easily damaged, scraped and dented. There is a need for an exterior protective device for vehicles, especially when the vehicles are driven off-road or on poor road systems, wherein the protective device is easily removable. The present systems and methods provide these and other advantages.